tagalog_ang_wikafandomcom_tl-20200214-history
Tagagamit:Televido
thumb|right|Viktor Nonong Medrano =Ako= Ako po si Viktor "Nonong" Emmanuel Medrano Medrano, isang Pilipinong nakatira sa Kanada. Nagtagal ako sa Hapon. Tagalog ang katutubong wika ko. Medyo nakakabasa ako ng ilang wikang Latino bilang ang Kastila, Portuges, Pranses, Italyano, at Katalan, at ng wikang Hapones at iba pang mga wikang Asyano. Natutuwa ako sa mga wikang guni-guning Esperanto, Lojban, Interlingua, Volapük, at Elefen. Sa mga wikang ito ko napapansin ang espiritwalidad. Ang Naranghang Panaginip ko ay gumawa ng wikang guni-guning Oryental na mas malawak sa natural. Kung minsan sa mga anime na pinanunuod ko ay may mga inimbentong sulat-sulat na Oryental. Ang Ubeng Panaginip naman ay ang Lojban na komprehensibo ang gramatika at may nakakatuwang ponolohiya. Mahilig ako sa kosmolohiya, magbiyahe, pagkain, kalikasan, anime, wikang guni-guni, at piksiyong espekulatibo. Nasasarapan akong uminom ng tsaang mabula. Mahilig akong kumain ng tokwa. Ang mga paborito kong prutas ay ang pakwan, durian, makopa, ume, at langka. Sa lutuing Pilipino, paborito ko ang kaldereta at laing. Nararamdaman ko ang espiritwalidad sa kalikasan, parte ng kosmolohiya na mas malawak sa astronomiya. Ang okupasyon ko sa panaginip ay maging eksobiyolohista o astrobiyolohista. Naniniwala ako sa buhay sa labas ng Tiyera. Bumisita na ako sa Alemanya, Awstriya, Batikano, Belhika (daan ng tren), Britanya, Ehipto, Espanya, Gresya, Indonesia, Italya, Liechtenstein, Maruekos, Meksiko, Nederlands, Portugal, Pransiya, Singgapur, Suwisa, Taylandiya, Timog Korea, Tsina, at Turkiya. Tumira na ako sa Estados Unidos, Hapon, Kanada, at Pilipinas na pinanganak ako. Gusto ko pang marating ang Awstralya, Brasil, Byetnam, Finland, Guatemala, Madagaskar, Pranses na Guiana, Pranses na Polinesya, Sri Lanka, Suwesya, at Timog Aprika. Sina Olaf Stapledon, Larry Niven, Isaac Asimov, Piers Anthony, at Samuel Delany ang kasali sa mga paborito kong manunulat. Mahilig ako sa piksiyong espekulatibo na pinagsamasama ang siyensiyang piksiyon at pantasya. Nadidiskubre ko ang espiritwalidad sa binabasa ko. Ang lahi kong etniko ay Pilipino, Kastila, Intsik, Griyego, Portuges, at Hudyo. Ang edukasyon ko ay sa unibersidad na UBC sa Inhinyeriyang Pangkimika at Agham Pangkompyuter na tinapos ko nang Batsilyer noong 1989. Bumisita po sa aking mga sinusulat sa aking mga kontribusyon sa Esperanto, Kastila, Pranses, Interlingua, Hapones, Lojban, Elefen, at Tagalog. =Ang Habi Ko= =Ang Relihiyon at Iba Pa= Sari-sari Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190317 Identidád Ko.pdf|Identidád Ko Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:Facebook Profile of Viktor Nonong Medrano.pdf|Viktor's Profile Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:Bituwín-bituwín.pdf|Bituwín-bituwín Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:Wat Vik.pdf|Wat Vik Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:Ube ni Vik.pdf|Ube ni Vik Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:Tsino.pdf|Tsino Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:Hibiscus Memories.pdf|Hibiscus Memories Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:Bulvardo Mentoĉokolado.pdf|Bulvardo Mentoĉokolado Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:Dzenrnono.pdf|dzenrnono (Lojban) Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:Lijdrnono.pdf|lijdrnono (Lojban) Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:Miksrasaj Prauloj.pdf|Miksrasaj Prauloj Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:Multiracial Ancestors.pdf|Multiracial Ancestors Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190430 Romanisasyón ng Tsino.pdf|Romanisasyón ng Tsino Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190427 The Explorers.pdf|The Explorers Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190426 Mormón at mga Ilang.pdf|Mormón at mga Ilang Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190426 Davy.pdf|Davy Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190424 Robin en Starbukso.pdf|Robin en Starbukso Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190424 Oz & Bula.pdf|Oz & Bula Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190424 Imaga Vidado.pdf|Imaga Vidado Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190423 Tiyera at Ibá Pa.pdf|Tiyera at Ibá Pa Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190422 Relihiyón sa Istarbaks.pdf|Relihiyón sa Istarbaks Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190422 Binabasa at si Portia.pdf|Binabasa at si Portia Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190421 Merienda.pdf|Merienda Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:Vik's Starbucks.pdf|Vik's Starbucks Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190414 Brian Kaneen at Memorya.pdf|Brian Kaneen at Memorya Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190413 Silenta Nokto.pdf|Silenta Nokto Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190413 Sa Tsaahán.pdf|Sa Tsaahán Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190413 Mga Tatlóng Wikà.pdf|Mga Tatlóng Wikà Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190413 Los Cinco Latinos.pdf|Los Cinco Latinos Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190413 Esperanto - Frateco kaj Justeco.pdf|Esperanto Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190413 Citrus.pdf|Citrus Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190413 Apprende Interlingua.pdf|Apprende Interlingua Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190412 Sa Kapihán.pdf|Sa Kapihán Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190411 Biku.pdf|Biku Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190410 Green Goblin.pdf|Green Goblin Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190410 Lerni kaj Krei.pdf|Lerni kaj Krei Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190410 Lojban.pdf|Lojban Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190408 Mont-Tremblant ni Marlin.pdf|Mont-Tremblant ni Marlin Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:Istarbaks ni Nonong.pdf|Istarbaks ni Nonong Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190407 Nokto.pdf|Nokto Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190407 Ekpluvas.pdf|Ekpluvas Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190406 Sekso.pdf|Sekso Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190405 Mag-aral.pdf|Mag-aral Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190405 Guní-guní.pdf|Guní-guní Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190404 Seksumado, Suferado.pdf|Seksumado, Suferado Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190404 Kiel Efemero.pdf|Kiel Efemero Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190404 Rusong Randy.pdf|Rusong Randy Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190403 Árabo.pdf|Árabo Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190401 Wikang Guní-guní Ko.pdf|Wikang Guní-guní Ko Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190331 Ray Bradbury.pdf|Ray Bradbury Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190331 Iraneskulo.pdf|Iraneskulo Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190329 Tagailang Akó ang Bulóng ni Marlin.pdf|Tagailang Akó Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190326 Attic ng Tagalog.pdf|Attic ng Tagalog Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190324 Bakit Lojban.pdf|Bakit Lojban? Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:Jbo-eng-20190109.pdf|Lojban Dictionary Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190318 Telebisyóng Pransés.pdf|Telebisyóng Pransés Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190314 Dimsám at Ibá Pa.pdf|Dimsám at Ibá Pa Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190313 Espasyong Estasyón.pdf|Espasyong Estasyón Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190313 Haluhalò ng Tagalog.pdf|Haluhalò ng Tagalog Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190310 Efemera Iluzio.pdf|Efemera Iluzio Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190310 Wikang Asyano at Europeo.pdf|Wikang Asyano at Europeo Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190309 Siyénsiyang Piksiyón.pdf|Siyénsiyang Piksiyón Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190308 Salmón ni Totoró.pdf|Salmón ni Totoró Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190305 Mestisong Kamukhâ ni Castro sa Istarbaks.pdf|Kamukhâ ni Castro Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190220 Simbolismo sa Asyano.pdf|Simbolismo sa Asyano Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20181217 Disyerto.pdf|Disyerto Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20181210 Disyerto.pdf|Disyerto Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20180317 Tagalog.pdf|Tagalog Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190327 Intsík.pdf|Intsík Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190326 Latinong Wikang Guní-guní.pdf|Latinong Wikang Guní-guní Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20180317 Gubat ng Intsik.pdf|Gubat ng Intsik Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20180315 Mandarin at Kantones.pdf|Mandarin at Kantones Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20180315 Mandarin at Esperanto.pdf|Mandarin at Esperanto Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20180315 Robotiko.pdf|Robotiko Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20180315 Fishbowl.pdf|Fishbowl Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20180314 Matsin Pa ang mga Tao.pdf|Matsin Pa ang mga Tao Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20180312 Aral ng Lengguwahe.pdf|Aral ng Lengguwahe Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20180311 Intsik na Lola.pdf|Intsik na Lola Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:Jbo-eng-20180309.pdf|Lojban Dictionary Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20180309 Madagascar.pdf|Madagascar Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20180306 Adan at Eba.pdf|Adan at Eba Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20180305 Himbabahay sa Panaginip.pdf|Himbabahay sa Panaginip Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20180301 Adan at Eba.pdf|Adan at Eba Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20180227 Relihiyong Freeform.pdf|Relihiyong Freeform Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20180225 Siyensiyang Piksiyon.pdf|Siyensiyang Piksiyon Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20180223 Guniguning Pananaw.pdf|Guniguning Pananaw Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20180222 Guniguning Pananaw.pdf|Guniguning Pananaw Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20180221 Guniguning Pananaw.pdf|Guniguning Pananaw Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20180101 Spiritvojo.pdf|Spiritvojo per Esperanto Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20171018 Kastila at Esperanto.pdf|Kastila at Esperanto Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20171018 Lojban.pdf|Lojban Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20171018 Daang Halowin.pdf|Daang Halowin Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20171018 Katawan at Kaluluwa.pdf|Katawan at Kaluluwa Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20171018 Asian Verbs.pdf|Asian Verbs Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20171015 Star Trek Discovery.pdf|Star Trek Discovery Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20171008 Agham.pdf|Agham Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20171008 Budismo.pdf|Budismo Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20171008 Star Trek Discovery.pdf|Star Trek Discovery Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20171005 Variety.pdf|Variety Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20171005 Hudyo.pdf|Hudyo Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20171004 Wikang Ipinapaunlad.pdf|Wikang Ipinapaunlad Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20171004 Langit at Impiyerno.pdf|Langit at Impiyerno Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20171002 Star Trek Discovery.pdf|Star Trek Discovery Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20171001 Septilyon.pdf|Septilyon Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170929 Relihiyong Kanluranin at Silanganin.pdf|Kanluranin at Silanganin Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170928 Senyal.pdf|Senyal Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170927 Aurora Borealis.pdf|Aurora Borealis Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170927 Klingon.pdf|Klingon Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170927 Lojban 119.pdf|Lojban 119 Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170927 Pamilyang Lawson.pdf|Pamilyang Lawson Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170922 Ukol sa Lupa.pdf|Ukol sa Lupa Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170926 Pagkatapos ng Ating Kamatayan.pdf|Ating Kamatayan Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170925 Star Trek Discovery.pdf|Star Trek Discovery Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170921 Teknolohiya.pdf|Teknolohiya Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170919 Relihiyon.pdf|Relihiyon Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170917 Rogue One.pdf|Rogue One Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170917 Si Hesus at Tungkol sa Sekso.pdf|Si Hesus at Tungkol sa Sekso Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170916 Sekso at Relihiyon.pdf|Sekso at Relihiyon Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170915 Taoismo.pdf|Taoismo Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170915 Sabi'y Patay Ka Na.pdf|Sabi'y Patay Ka Na Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170915 Relihiyon.pdf|Relihiyon Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170915 Purgatoryo.pdf|Purgatoryo Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170914 Relihiyon.pdf|Relihiyon Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170913 Teleportasyon.pdf|Teleportasyon Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170904 Buhay sa Labas ng Tiyera.pdf|Buhay sa Labas ng Tiyera Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170903 Agham at Relihiyon.pdf|Agham at Relihiyon Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170902 Intsik at Relihiyon.pdf|Intsik at Relihiyon Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170827 Wakas.pdf|Wakas Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170827 Saksi ni Jehova.pdf|Saksi ni Jehova Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170730 Hardin.pdf|Hardin Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170729 Magkahawig o Ibang-iba.pdf|Magkahawig o Ibang-iba Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170728 Wabi-sabi sa Kalawakan.pdf|Wabi-sabi sa Kalawakan Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170724 User Televido - Wikimedia Commons.pdf|Televido Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170724 Tagagamit Televido - Maharlika.pdf|Maharlika Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170724 Ibang Sibilisasyon.pdf|Ibang Sibilisasyon Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170723 Mga Bansang Parang Ibang Planeta.pdf|Parang Ibang Planeta Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170719 Ang Weena.pdf|Ang Weena Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170717 Kalawakan.pdf|Kalawakan Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170716 Panspermia.pdf|Panspermia Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170715 Mga Eksoplaneta.pdf|Mga Eksoplaneta Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170715 Iba-ibang Klaseng Planeta.pdf|Iba-ibang Klaseng Planeta Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170715 Higante.pdf|Higante Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170714 Yelu-Yelo.pdf|Yelu-Yelo Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170714 Ibang Daigdig.pdf|Ibang Daigdig Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170714 Disyerto.pdf|Disyerto Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170713 Ibang Daigdig.pdf|Ibang Daigdig Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170713 Aksiyon sa Sinehan at Telebisyon.pdf|Aksiyon Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170712 Mas Abansado.pdf|Mas Abansado Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170712 Mapanganib.pdf|Mapanganib Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170711 Nag-iisa.pdf|Nag-iisa Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170711 Lalagpasan ang Gera.pdf|Lalagpasan ang Gera Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170711 Bihira o Pangkaraniwan.pdf|Bihira o Pangkaraniwan Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170711 Australoid at Mongoloid.pdf|Australoid at Mongoloid Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170711 Amag at Lumot at Ipis.pdf|Amag at Lumot at Ipis Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170710 Buhay.pdf|Buhay Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170709 Pagong sa Kalawakan.pdf|Pagong sa Kalawakan Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170709 Katakatakang Reyalidad.pdf|Katakatakang Reyalidad Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170708 Taga-Ibang Daigdig.pdf|Taga-Ibang Daigdig Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170706 Pag-asa sa mga Ibang Daigdig.pdf|Pag-asa sa mga Ibang Daigdig Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170705 Taga-Ibang Daigdig.pdf|Taga-Ibang Daigdig Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170621 Anito sa Hapon.pdf|Anito sa Hapon Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170626 Mga Alien.pdf|Mga Alien Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170605 Relihiyon.pdf|Relihiyon Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170604 Saksi ni Jehova.pdf|Saksi ni Jehova Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170529 Mixing Religions and Liking Fireworks.pdf|Mixing and Fireworks Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170528 Esperanto and Lojban.pdf|Esperanto and Lojban Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170527 Without a True Space Culture.pdf|Without a True Space Culture Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170523 Zen Booklet.pdf|Zen Booklet Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170516 Mormons.pdf|Mormons Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170515 Noah.pdf|Noah Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170514 Belief Systems.pdf|Belief Systems Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170513 Green.pdf|Green Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170512 Religion.pdf|Religion Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170512 Tagaloga lingvo - Vikipedio.pdf|Tagaloga lingvo Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170506 World That Is Buddhistic.pdf|World That Is Buddhistic Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170512 Havaja lingvo - Vikipedio.pdf|Havaja lingvo Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170505 Tagalog Components.pdf|Tagalog Components Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170504 Great Flood.pdf|Great Flood Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170428 C-3PO.pdf|C-3PO Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170415 Tagalog Grey as a Shark.pdf|Tagalog Grey as a Shark Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:Spiritvojo 20170222.pdf|Spiritvojo per Esperanto Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170212 Jehovah's Witnesses' 1914.pdf|JW 1914 Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:Beliefs.pdf|Beliefs Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20161023 Viktoro's Memoirs.pdf|Viktoro's Memoirs Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:Nonong's_World.pdf|Nonong's World Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:User_Televido.pdf|User Televido Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:User_Televido_Harvest.pdf|Harvest Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:User_Televido_Beliefs.pdf|Beliefs Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:User_Televido_Jungles.pdf|Jungles Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20161104 Grandma Bebe and Mama during Japanese Times.pdf|Japanese Times Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160822 Elefen Castle.pdf|Elefen Castle Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160820 Turtle to Kangaroo.pdf|Turtle to Kangaroo Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160819 Relihiyon sa Asya.pdf|Relihiyon sa Asya Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160814 Saksi ni Jehova.pdf‎|Saksi ni Jehova Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160813 Orangeria.pdf|Orangeria Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160807 Current Language Regime.pdf|Current Language Regime Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160807 Asian Religions.pdf|Asian Religions Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160630 Religion.pdf|Religion Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160630 Religions as Models of Thought.pdf|Religions as Models Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160605 Mga Saksi ni Jehova.pdf‎|Mga Saksi ni Jehova Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160528 Philippine Colony World.pdf|Philippine Colony World Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160521 Imaginary Visualization.pdf|Imaginary Visualization Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160506 Buddhism and Hinduism.pdf|Buddhism and Hinduism Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160504 Tagalog's Trickster God.pdf|Tagalog's Trickster God Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160430 Nava Sattāvāsa.pdf‎|Nava Sattāvāsa Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160429 Jehovah's Witnesses.pdf‎|Jehovah's Witnesses Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160420 Christian Sects in Comparison.pdf|Christian Sects in Comparison Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160419 Mormons.pdf|Mormons Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160415 Speculative Fiction.pdf|Speculative Fiction Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160412 Religion.pdf|Religion Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160410 Irreligion.pdf|Irreligion Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160409 Jainism.pdf|Jainism Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160407 Geofiction Eccaz.pdf|Geofiction Eccaz Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160406 Teardrops, Raindrops, Pears, Beans.pdf|Teardrops, Raindrops Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160330 Conreligion.pdf|Conreligion Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160326 Upright Stake, Not Cross.pdf|Upright Stake, Not Cross Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160323 Nisan 14.pdf|Nisan 14 Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160313 Christian Eschatology.pdf|Christian Eschatology Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160310 Force Awakens.pdf‎|Force Awakens Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160101 New Year's Eve Family Gathering.pdf|New Year's Eve Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20151112 Syncretism.pdf|Syncretism Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20151106 Secret Dualities.pdf|Secret Dualities Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20151013 Metaforo.pdf|Metaforo Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20151011 Esperanto kaj Geonkloj.pdf|Esperanto kaj Geonkloj Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20140904 Tita & Tito.pdf|Tita & Tito Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20110331 Talaarawan.pdf|Talaarawan Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20110327 Pugad.pdf|Pugad Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20110322 Aklatan Ko.pdf|Aklatan Ko Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20110322 Sampung Taon.pdf|Sampung Taon Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20110228 Balikbayan.pdf|Balikbayan Ang Hardin ng mga Wikang Guni-guni Ko Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:Jasminese.pdf|Jasminese Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:Kwaadakw.pdf|Kwaadakw Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:M17 Description.pdf|M17 Description Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:M17 Lexicon.pdf|M17 Lexicon Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:Viku - An Art Language.pdf|Viku Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:Vling.pdf|Vling Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:Xing.pdf|Xing Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:Xoqolat1.pdf|Xoqolat Description Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:Xoqolat2.pdf|Xoqolat Purple Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:Xoqolat3.pdf|Xoqolat Blue Malayong Istorya Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:Malayong Istorya 01.pdf|Malayong Istorya 01 Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:Malayong Istorya 02.pdf|Malayong Istorya 02 Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:Malayong Istorya 03.pdf|Malayong Istorya 03 Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:Malayong Istorya 04.pdf|Malayong Istorya 04 Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:Malayong Istorya 05.pdf|Malayong Istorya 05 Sulat ng Tatay Kong si Frank (Jun) Medrano Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:Bicol Express.pdf|Bicol Express Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:Chapter 1.pdf|Chapter 1 Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:Chapter 2.pdf|Chapter 2 Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:Chapter 3.pdf|Chapter 3 Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:Creation to Uncreation.pdf|Creation to Uncreation Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:Fish En Tocho.pdf|Fish en Techo Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:Glimpses.pdf|Glimpses Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:Paul.pdf|Paul Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:Reflection.pdf|Reflection Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:Salvation.pdf|Salvation Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:Seven Laws.pdf|Seven Laws Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:Spirituality.pdf|Spirituality Kahilihili ang Afrihili Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:Afrihili Brochure.pdf|Afrihili Brochure Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:Afrihili in 10 Lessons.pdf|Afrihili in 10 Lessons Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:Afrihili Interlanguage.pdf|Afrihili Interlanguage =Pangunahing Kontribusyon Ko= Antropolohiya | Corea Sude (lfn) | Maharlika | Makopa | Pilipinas (lfn) | Tagalog (lfn) | Talaarawan =Larawan= Talaksan:ViktorMedrano2016UBC.jpg|Viktor, UBC, 2016 Talaksan:ViktorMedrano1992Mexico.jpg|Viktor, México, 1992 Talaksan:ViktorMedrano2016LuluIsland.jpg|Viktor, Isla Lulu, 2016 Talaksan:Victor Nonong Medrano (Batik).jpg|Victor, Isla Lulu, 2016 Talaksan:Nonong.jpg|Nonong, Isla Lulu, 2014